


Russian Blue

by Merrily_Merrily



Series: Merrily's Pliroy Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrily_Merrily/pseuds/Merrily_Merrily
Summary: In which Yuri and JJ save a cat.





	Russian Blue

JJ accosts him once Yuri’s practice session has ended, the very moment Yuri steps off of the ice.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yuri snaps at him.

And here he’d been hoping he wouldn’t have to see JJ’s stupid face or hear his obnoxious voice at Skate Canada this year. JJ has officially retired from competition. Why can’t he just fuck off and finally leave Yuri alone? Can’t he focus on his fashion line or his music career and disappear from Yuri’s life entirely? Nope. Apparently not. He’s coaching with his mother, like figure skating is the family business or something. It’s annoying as fuck and Yuri lets JJ know this with a nasty frown and a steely glare.

Thank fuck he doesn’t have to look up at JJ anymore. They’re the same height these days. With his skates on, Yuri can sort of stare down his nose at JJ. It’s so much more satisfying than glaring up through his hair the way he used to.

“I thought you might be able to help me,” JJ says. Either Yuri’s hostility doesn’t register with him, or he just doesn’t care. He isn’t as stupid as he often acts — loathe as Yuri is to admit it — so it must be the latter.

Luckily, JJ seems to have retired the obnoxious “King JJ” schtick when he left competition behind, otherwise Yuri would have throttled him to within an inch of his life by now.

He’s tempted to do it anyway, for old time’s sake if nothing else.

“There’s a cat out back,” JJ explains. His lips twitch into a discerning little smirk the second Yuri’s eyes spark with interest. “I tried to lure him out, but he seems pretty scared. I’d hate to leave him out in the cold.”

Out of spite, Yuri almost tells JJ to go fuck himself. But this is a _cat_ , and no cat deserves to go without rescue just because JJ has always been a piece of shit.

“ _Fine_ ,” Yuri huffs, sneering and rolling his eyes so JJ can’t get it into his head that Yuri doesn’t hate him.

The idiot probably doesn’t care about that either. Or maybe he just knows that Yuri doesn’t _actually_ hate him. In truth, he never really did. JJ simply annoyed the shit out of him for years. Presently, JJ continues to smile at him as if he finds Yuri’s attitude more amusing than troubling.

Yuri glares darkly. He parts ways with Yakov and Lilia, who have no interest in lingering around when there’s a nice, warm hotel for them to return to. Yuri rushes to take his skates off and collects his things, pulling his hoodie and jacket back on before he slings his sports bag onto his shoulder and follows JJ through the halls of the arena.

JJ leads him out a back door, into a dingy little area at the rear of the arena without any press or fans in sight. There are a few wooden crates stacked up together, and a large dumpster that could benefit from being emptied. A young woman crouches low to the ground, peering into a gap between the brick wall and the crates. Yuri recognizes her as one of the Canadian ladies. She looks up when he and JJ step out into the cold. She might have tried to say something, but Yuri cuts her off as soon as she opens her mouth.

“Go away,” he says.

She glowers at him, then flicks her gaze to JJ like she’s looking for permission to stay. JJ shrugs apologetically but says nothing.

“You’re a real prick, Plisetsky,” she grumbles, marching off to go back inside.

“That wasn’t very nice,” JJ tells him, though he sounds more amused than admonishing.

“When did I ever give you the impression that I was nice?” Yuri asks.

He takes the young woman’s place on the ground by the crates as the door slams behind her, squinting through the shadows at the wide eyed ball of fur huddling at the far end. His long, throaty gasp interrupts JJ’s response.

“That’s not a _cat_ , JJ,” he says. “That’s a _kitten_.”

Chuckling, JJ approaches and crouches down beside him. “He’s tiny, isn’t he? I figure he must have gotten separated from his mom.”

Yuri’s cold, dead heart melts as he stares at the poor, shivering thing. He drops his bag beside him and stretches out on his stomach, heedless of the filthy ground and the smell of garbage. His expression eases from one of barely repressed annoyance into something soft and affectionate.

“What the fuck were you doing out here anyway?” he asks, keeping as much hostility out of his voice as possible so as not to frighten the kitten any further. Cautiously, Yuri holds out one of his hands and tries to beckon the kitten closer.

“Oh, you know,” JJ says, effecting innocence, “Just hanging out.”

“By the dumpster? In the cold?”

JJ shrugs again and goes quiet.

Yuri eyes him suspiciously, assuming he must have been up to no good with the young woman who just left, probably making out in secret or something equally revolting. After a quick survey of the area, Yuri notices a few cigarette butts on the ground nearby. Making out and smoking then. Doubly revolting. Yuri rolls his eyes and scoffs in disgust, but doesn’t do anything more to verbalize his disapproval.

“Leave me alone,” JJ complains anyway. He’s probably pouting, but Yuri doesn’t look back at him to verify. “I just went through a shitty break up.”

“You’re always going through a shitty break up,” Yuri mutters.

JJ doesn’t argue, just makes a noise in the back of his throat like he’s sad and disappointed.

Yuri returns his full attention to the kitten. He digs through his sports bag until he finds the plastic container from which he snacked on some yogurt earlier. He pops the lid off and holds the container an arm’s length away, making another attempt to call the kitten to him.

The kitten perks up. Hesitantly, it comes nearer, sniffing at the remnants of yogurt that streak the sides of the container. Once it’s taken a few cautious licks, Yuri lets the kitten sniff at his hand. It seems to deem him safe enough, because it goes back to eating without flinching away. Slowly, inch by inch, Yuri drags the container closer, until the kitten is within easy reach. He waits, allowing the kitten to finish its approach on its own terms. It does soon after, sniffing at him some more before letting out a soft little mewl.

“He’s so cute,” JJ gushes quietly.

As soon as Yuri has proven he’s not a threat, he picks the kitten up and quickly glances between its legs.

“It looks like h _e_ is a _she_ ,” he says, cradling the tiny thing to his chest. She nuzzles at his jacket, twisting around in his hands so she can dig her little claws into the fabric to pull herself up onto his shoulder.

Her fur is solid gray and soft like velvet. Her eyes are gray, too. She can’t be more than six weeks old. She must have been separated from her mother fairly recently, given that she doesn’t appear too dirty and she doesn’t seem to be underfed. Yuri would feel bad for taking her away if her mother doubles back to look for her, but it’s only getting colder the lower the sun falls in the sky. Leaving her out here when the weather calls for freezing rain is not a prospect he cares to entertain.

He can’t keep her in his hotel room, as much as he would like to. Either he’ll have to drop her off at a shelter, or JJ will have to take her home with him. JJ seems enamored enough, if the enchanted look on his face is anything to go by. It probably won’t take much convincing.

“Congratulations,” Yuri mumbles, pulling the kitten off of his shoulder to sit with her in his lap. “You now own a kitten.”

JJ stares at her with wide, excited eyes, and the sort of goofy smile that leads Yuri to believe there’s a voice screeching “So cute!!!” in his head. Fortunately, JJ isn’t so stupid as to make too much noise. He adjusts his position so he’s sitting on the ground across from Yuri, close enough that their knees bump together. Then he holds out his hand and lets the kitten sniff at him, petting her between her ears once she seems comfortable enough for physical contact.

“Can you tell what breed she is?” he asks.

Yuri shrugs. “Probably a mix. She resembles a Russian Blue, though.”

JJ’s smile widens. “That’s kind of fitting, isn’t it? Like it’s fate!”

Yuri snorts derisively.

“I think I’ll call her Blue,” JJ announces without hesitation.

“That’s the lamest fucking name I’ve ever heard,” Yuri sneers at him.

When JJ’s eyes lift to meet his, they’re twinkling with mirth. “Didn’t you have a cat named Puma Tiger Scorpion?”

“I was _eight_ when I named him, dickhead.”

JJ chuckles again. When the kitten grows comfortable enough with him to start nuzzling against JJ’s hand, Yuri passes her over. JJ cups her between his big hands and holds her up close to his face. She rubs her cheek against his, purring loudly.

“I’m in love,” JJ sighs dreamily.

“You’re frequently in love,” Yuri says, brushing dirt off of his leggings as he rises to his feet.

JJ glances up at him with another silly little smile. “I’ll need to buy some stuff for Blue. You should come with me.”

“Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

“So you can make sure she settles in okay,” JJ says. Then, when Yuri continues to stare at him skeptically, JJ tries to tempt him further. “I’ll make you dinner.”

“You plan on poisoning me?” Yuri asks flatly.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m actually a pretty good cook. But if you’re that opposed to it, we can get take out instead. Anything you want.”

Yuri takes a moment to consider his options. On the one hand, he can barely stomach the idea of spending any sort of quality time with JJ, even if JJ has been relatively restrained as of late. There’s nothing between them that could be considered friendship, and Yuri still doesn’t care to try for it. He won’t get anything from it. It’d just be a waste of time and effort, especially if JJ’s only behaving himself long enough to lull Yuri into a false sense of security.

On the other hand, there _is_ the kitten to consider. _Blue_ , if JJ has it his way. Maybe if Yuri hangs around for a little while, he can badger JJ into picking a better name. Besides, it would be remiss of him not to ensure that JJ knows how to care for her properly. And if he gets food out of it, that’s a win-win, isn’t it? Without Yakov and Lilia around to monitor him, he can eat whatever the fuck he wants.

“Shouldn’t you go find what’s-her-name?” Yuri says.

JJ blinks as if confused. “Who?”

“The girl you were out here _hanging_ with.”

“Oh.” JJ lets out a short bark of laughter. “No, it’s fine. We’re just friends.”

 _Friends_. Sure, whatever. As if Yuri’s going to believe that.

With a heavy, put upon sigh, Yuri grabs his sports bag and slings it back onto his shoulder. “Fine. But the _second_ you start acting like an obnoxious ass, I’m leaving.”

JJ grins cheerily and scrambles up onto his feet, holding Blue against his chest and tucking her under his jacket for warmth. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Yuri eyes him levelly. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Still, Yuri follows him anyway.


End file.
